Red Semesters
by xXxCapcom-LadyxXx
Summary: Second year. Second time. Second chance. Can Jimmy survive this year or will it finally ruin him? Please R&R.
1. Beach House

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Canis Canem Edit/Bully. I own only a few characters and Rockwell which have been created only for this fanfic. I don't own the alcoholic drinks either. But I do enjoy them! (:P)

**Note:** Rockwell is a fictional town which is next to Bullworth.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Beach House**

_"Our top story today. A convict has escaped from the Rockwell State Prison. The former inmate is said to be male and has dark brown hair. Police have stated that he is highly dangerous and could possibly be armed. More on this story as police continue their search. And now for todays weather-"_

Jimmy Hopkins flicked the TV off and threw the remote on the couch next to Pete.

"I don't need no woman telling me what today will be like."

Pete Kowalski turned his head and gazed out of the window. The sky was cloudless and bright.

"Yeah, I guess it will be good-"

"You guess!? Then you guessed correctly. Now come on, we're late already. Parties don't happen by themselves you know."

"Late? That sucks, considering you're the host."

"Well it won't suck tonight, now come on!"

"You got the beer?"

"Taken care of."

"Food?"

"Who needs food when you have Carling?"

"Me, and Algie. Well, it's a good thing that I prepared something."

"Algie? I don't want urine stains all over the walls! Just who did you invite?"

"Most people."

"I hope it's anybody who's important."

Pete scanned over the crates. There were too many for them both to carry alone.

"I'll call for back up."

* * *

Damon West and Ted Thompson offered to help them. They left Kowalski's house, all of them carrying crates of ale, lager and dark spirits. And there was more to come. Johnny Vincent had offered to bring two kegs and Bif Taylor has raided his father's liqour cupboard and promised to bring three bottles of Tequila, shot glasses and a bottle of Mailbu. And the others had managed to steal or buy more alcoholic luxuries. Sure, they would all be dead in the morning once their parents discovered what they had been up to, but tomorrow could wait. It was the last week of the summer holidays and they were going to have some fun.

Jimmy had been staying with Pete for the whole summer. What did he have to go home for? His mother was still wrapped up in her marriage to her fifth husband, which he knew wouldn't last much longer. As soon as the money runs out, he always thought. Pete was his closest friend, even after the horrible events that took place last year. But they had changed since then. Now taller, he towered over the girls and his muscles could outdo any of the Jocks. Pete's hair was now longer and spiked up with blond highlights. He was also taller and no longer looked like a lost geek. His confidence had grown, which earned him more friends. Thanks to Jimmy. But to him, he was still the same old Petey.

Extremely loud music told them that they were nearing the Beach House. So far so good. Nobody had been arrested yet and they hadn't been pulled over for carrying alcohol underage. Jimmy grinned as figures came into view, all gathered around his Beach House, diving off the pier into the cool waters below. Smoke rose from the Barbeque and the smell reached Jimmy and made him squint his eyes with hunger.

"Balls to walking!" Damon said, suddenly breaking into a run, the cans and glasses in his crate clinking as they hit one another.

"You fall and I'm coming down on you, dickhead!" Ted shouted, speeding up his own pace.

Damon managed to get his crate there in one piece. Ted placed his down next to the others and was greeted by an eager Mandy Wiles, who threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her hair was down and combed back, and a pair of sunglasses sat on her head. In her right hand was a cocktail. She was wearing a white bikini top and a pair of tight, blue denim hotpants. Jimmy couldn't help but stare at her figure sometimes, as it was usually hidden under her cheerleading outfit. Toned, slender legs, flat stomach, tiny waist and tanned skin made her hard to resist at times. Despite him seeing her in the shower once last year, on a 'mission' for Earnest(Repressed, Jimmy thought suddenly), he had never really admired her until recently. He knew she liked him, more than Ted. She had put off going to bed with him, despite Ted hinting after every kiss and cuddle. She told Jimmy before the holidays began that she was 'saving herself for him whenever he wanted it.' Jimmy wanted more than just sex from her. He wanted love.

He turned to see Mandy hugging Ted, looking at him over his shoulder. She winked at him, and he grinned to himself. Obviously, she had not forgotten what she had said. He looked away for a moment to see Pete mingling with the Preppies. Pinky Gauthier whispered something into his ear and he laughed, before Derby Harrington handed him two cans of Stella Artois. He caught eyes with Jimmy and moved over to him, giving one to him.

"It's mad just what you miss in two months."

"Why? What's so wow?" Jimmy muttered, taking a mouthful of beer.

"Derby and Pinky got re-engaged. Their wedding is at the end of this school year."

"Massively inbred."

"They said first cousins are legal."

"Their family is their business. I told them that once."

"Kinda sick though, innit?"

"Anything else?"

"Well, I overheard Lola talking to Johnny. He seemed pretty pissed at her drinking so much."

"He's always been controlling."

"Not this bad."

Pausing for a moment, Jimmy took another mouthful of beer, looking for Johnny. He was nowhere to be seen.

"And where is he now?"

"Not sure. He was here about five minutes ago."

He looked over at the small crowd of nerds.

"Oh my god, who invited Earnest?!"

"You mean Mr. Class President."

"You're kidding?"

"No, he beat Ted."

"How?!"

"Think Crabblesnitch made him C.P after he made me Headboy."

"Snitchy doesn't know what day of the week it is half the time."

"Be glad that he didn't expel your arse."

"I didn't do anything wrong anyway."

"Relax. Atleast you won't have to see Gar-"

"Don't even say his name, Petey! Just don't."

"Sorry. I mean, you know, the guy from last year, who turned the whole school against you."

"You just had to get it in, didn't you."

"We won't ever see him again. Why worry?"

Why worry? Jimmy thought for a moment. That 'guy' from last year was so sly and manipulative, it wouldn't be a surprise if he did come back. What if he did see him again?

"I never worry, Petey."

"Ever find out what happened to him?"

"He got kicked out but after that, not a clue."

"Best that he did. He put you through Hell."

"And back again. But I'm still standing."

"Anything we could have done to make sure he suffers?"

"I did enough. But I know what you can do. Get me another beer."

* * *


	2. Final Summer Days

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Canis Canem Edit/Bully. I own only a few characters and Rockwell which have been created only for this fanfic. I don't own the alcoholic drinks either. I just enjoy them! (:P)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Final Summer Days**

The sun had already set before Jimmy had time to even talk to Johnny. Where he had gone was a mystery, but whatever had happened, he had returned to the party, looking even more angry than what Pete had described. He was standing alone on the edge of the pier, gazing motionessly out at the calm waters. Jimmy, who was stood near the doors of his Beach House, whistled for him. Forcing his way through the vast crowds of drunken students, vomiting, laughing, drinking, Johnny made it to him.

"Heard you was pissed off. What's up?"

"Rather not discuss it here, Jim. Can we go somewhere else?"

Jimmy signalled for him to step inside, before closing the doors and barring them. The lights were dimmed quite low and the windows were closed, along with the blinds. Johnny shuffled over to one of the bar stools, as Jimmy made his way behind the bar and poured him a drink. He took two glasses and slid one over to his friend.

"Drink that. It may save your soul."

"Too bad mine's already damned."

Johnny smelt the glass.

"Brandy. Gunna need this, Jim."

Jimmy held his glass in the air.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

Both downed them in one gulp, then slammed their empty glasses onto the bar. Looking closely at him, Jimmy noticed that Johnny's eyes were red. Had he been crying? What the hell had Lola done to him that was so bad?

"She's gone off with someone else, hasn't she?"

"No, Jim. Not this time. It's worse."

"She's dumped you for good?"

"No. We're still an item."

"Then what?"

Johnny peered into his empty glass.

"Pour me another."

Jimmy undid his Brandy bottle and did as his friend asked. He gulped it down in one again.

"Jim, Lola...oh, that tramp! She's gone too far this time!"

"What's gone on?"

"Jim, Lola...she's...she's pregnant."

For a moment, Jimmy said nothing. Lola, pregnant?

"Aren't you happy?"

"I would be, if I was certain it was mine!"

Of course, Lola Lombardi had quite a track record when it came to men. Chad Morris, Gord Vandome, Tad Spender and Johnny. Anyone of them could be the father of her child.

"Now I get it. Pete told me you were pissed with her heavy drinking."

"I'm thinking of the kid, even if it ain't mine. I even told her to quit smoking."

Jimmy stared at the Brandy bottle for a second.

"Maybe you need more than one glass."

"Glass? I need the whole fucking bottle!"

Jimmy slid him the bottle instead and mixed Smirnoff and coke for himself.

"There ain't no early way to tell if it's mine or not."

"Well, I can't say anything. You talked to her, right?

"Talked? We talked for hours. And always the same, 'I love you, Johnny', 'Love is complicated' and 'I know it's yours, Johnny'. But she don't know."

He swigged the bottle quickly and breathed in. His head slumped forward and he eyed the floor.

"It could be anybodys." He muttered under his breath.

"Don't you think you better go home?"

Johnny's eyes met his.

"No Jim, I'm here for the party."

He swigged the bottle one last time, before leaving it on the counter and moving towards the door. He unbarred it.

"Thanks, Jim. I owe you one."

And he left.

* * *

Like Johnny, nobody had gone home yet and it had just gone past eleven. Many people had pasted out, mostly the nerds(Either from drink or pure terror of being outdoors, Jimmy thought). He stood back and observed everything, trying to spot his little brown-haired angel in the crowd. And he found her. He followed her with his eyes, before he caught her attention and she moved up the pier to meet him. He slipped inside so that she would have to follow. Brandy was not a drink for a lady, he thought. Instead, he poured two glasses of red wine and waited for her. She entered and closed the door behind her. The chilly night had forced her to wear flip-flops and a long, white, transparent coat over her clothes, that was made of silk and lay just above her knees. It stood out against her glowing brown skin.

The lights were still dim, the windows still shut, but the fire roared away, creating an almost romantic atmosphere. He handed her the drink and toasted with her. She grinned as she put the glass to her lips and joined him on the bed. Placing the glass on the bedside table and kicking off her flip-flops, she lay back on the covers. Jimmy sat beside her, stroking her face gently. She took his hand suddenly.

"Jimmy?" She said, half-whispering.

"Yes, Mandy?" His voice was soft-spoken.

"Why can't we be like this all the time?"

"Because of Ted."

"Ted? Ted means nothing to me. I used to think he did, but I was wrong."

"But he still thinks you care."

"But I care about you."

He smiled, "I've missed you. This summer seems to be endless."

"I know. It will be over soon."

Mandy broke eye contact with him for a second, but quickly looked at him again.

"I do care about Ted. I love him. But with you, it's different. A different kind of love."

She grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him down to meet her lips. They were warm and alive and not just in his imagination. This was real. He leaned furthur down, savouring the moment before he broke the kiss.

"You're not drunk, are you?"

"Me? No. Ted is. I just left him outside. I don't fancy being puked on. These hotpants were expensive, you know."

The moment was perfect. Both of them together and nobody around to interupt. But she couldn't stay. Not with all the others outside and the door unbarred. Besides he was the host and it was bound to cause suspicion if he kept disappearing.

"Mandy, you can't stay-"

"I know. Though I want to.."

She kissed him again, sitting up this time to reach him. She held his shoulders, sat on his thighs and strandled him. He held her tight so that she was secure. They became lost in the moment, both enjoying each other; Skin, lips and tongues. She grabbed his hand and lay it on her breasts, allowing him to explore her whilst she dropped one strap of her bikini top. That was when he stopped himself, just as she began to kiss his neck.

"Mandy...no...stop..."

"No. Jimmy." She said inbetween kisses.

Her hands found the top of his shorts and she tugged at them.

"No...Mandy...stop it...just-"

He lifted her off his thighs and placed her gently back down onto the bed, before standing up and pacing the floor. Mandy fixed her bikini strap, hurt suddenly coming to her eyes.

"Jimmy...what-"

"I'm sorry, Mandy."

"What? Jimmy, don't you want me?"

"I'm sorry. It's just...I don't just want you for..._that_...alright?"

"But, I said-"

"Yes, I remember. And I do want you. But I want a 'us' aswell."

She rose from the bed and strolled slowly to him, embracing him around the waist and laying her head down on his broad chest. He held her, placing his chin on her head. Sometimes, he was glad he was now taller than her.

"There can be an 'us'. And I just want you, tonight. Every night."

A loud thud. Their perfect moment was ruined. Pete was banging on the door, asking for permission to enter.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." She muttered deftly.

"One moment. Petey! Go away! I'll be out soon!...Stay for alittle longer and finish your wine."

"No, I can't. They'll be wondering where I've gone. I should be with Ted right now."

"Ok, I understand. I know how people talk. Trust me."

* * *

_"Our top story today. The convicted inmate who escaped yesterday afternoon from Rockwell State Prison has been sighted around the Bullworth Area. Police are now appealing to anyone who may know his exact whereabouts. The search continues-"_

"Around the Bullworth area? Should we be worried?"

"Once again, I never worry. Now will you shut up, I have an hangover."

"Have to say it Jim, you did go all out when the early hours of the morning kicked in."

Jimmy glared at him, trying to keep the icepack on his head. He looked rough, his eyes dark and sunk in, his skin grey.

"Don't remind me."

"Save yourself for the Dorm parties. They're next."

"Dorm parties??"

"Yeah, you missed 'em last year. We had 'em before you arrived later on."

Jimmy sighed uneasily.

"Reckon you can stomach 'em?"

He grumbled.

"Can we quit talking 'bout beer and parties for one minute?"

"Hey, whatever you say."

"And yes, I can stomach 'em."

"Well, we ain't got long left now till school starts. Better learn and fast."

"Hey, I'm the King. Let's just remember that!"

"Yes, King Hopkins. Once the King, always the King."

Jimmy's lips twisted themselves into a small smile.

"Nice Petey, very nice."

* * *


	3. Returning

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bully/Canis Canem Edit. Just this story and a few characters.**

**Note****: I don't own the songs used in this chapter either.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Returning**

"Welcome home, Jim."

Jimmy's head leaned against the bitter window of the car as it rolled up infront of the huge, iron gates. Home? This intimidating building of red bricks and cement towered over his kingdom. It was more than his _home_. It was his palace. Pete was cramming his books into his bag with what time they had left. His earphones kept becoming tangled in the straps and his iPod slipped off his lap. Jimmy lifted his head from the glass pane to view his chateau and its inhabitants. What would they do once he got out of Petey's Dad's car? Roll out the red carpet?

Pete was already out of his side of the car, dragging his bag with him. It's weight was too much, even for a boy the size of Pete. Jimmy was more reluctant. His chestnut eyes took in the sight of Bullworth Academy and he sighed resentfully. He had not been waiting all summer for this, to return to his second home. But he was here now and had to rule them all for another year just to keep the peace. He exited the car with his bag thrown over one shoulder. Endless crowds of students were all making their way to their dormitories. Large groups of nerds, greasers and jocks forced their way past one another, as parents cars, taxis and buses pulled away from the sidewalks. Jimmy tried to look out over their heads. No red carpet. No welcoming party. No Petey. Had they all forgotten who he was?

He couldn't even see Russell, despite the freak being about seven feet tall. Or Johnny, who was usually at his side by now. He wondered how long it would be before somebody decided to pick a fight, as he drove through the mass gathering of people. He just wanted to get to his dorm room, throw his bag to one side and kick back and relax. Maybe he would steal Petey's iPod for a while. The guy wouldn't mind. Like he had a choice.

The boys dorm was in plain view.

_Guess what time is it? Yep! Time for a beatdown!_

Jimmy laughed at the sudden thought that came to his head. Trent and his crew had threatened him last year at this exact spot. Unfortunately, they got more than what they bargained for. And so did he, when Russell had nearly smashed his bones to dust. A strange sense of fear came over him as he mounted the cold, stone steps. When he walked through the doors, what if...? No, he had to stop thinking about _him_. He wouldn't be here this year and since when had _he _ever frightened him? As he pushed the blue doors open, he felt relief wash over him. His dorm room was around the corner. Only there did he have an privacy.

It hadn't changed much in two months and half months. All his possessions, posters and chemistry set were all in their usual places, untouched and unaffected. His bed, bare without a duvet, looked so inviting. He tossed his bag into the corner, slammed the door shut to block out the and dove onto the mattress, kicking his shoes off. He leaned over to take the framed picture of Mandy off his bedside, absorbing her eyes, her face, her hair...God, he missed her. One day, he would have her; In this bed, in the next and all the places inbetween. But only after she could return his love and finally get rid of Ted. Right now, he didn't need her or Petey or anybody. He needed music.

Shuffling off his bed, he plugged in his Hi Fi and put on a song which he believed fit this moment perfectally.

_When we grew up and went to school,_

_There were certain teachers who,_

_Would hurt children anyway they could..._

He lay back on his bed, eyes closed, simply mellowing as the lyrics filled his head.

_We don't need no education,_

_We don't need no thought control,_

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom,_

_Teachers leave them kids alone..._

He began to mime the words.

_Hey! Teacher! Leave them kids alone!_

_All in all you're just another brick in the wall._

_All in all you're just another brick in the wall._

Not him, he thought. _You're all red bricks in the walls of my palace, and all pawns in my kingdom. Within a few days, you will all remember who I am and what I am. It's early days yet. _Even for being early days, Jimmy could not stand being within Bullworth anymore. He needed to get out, stretch his legs and explore his 'kingdom' again, which covered the school and the town. He needed to talk to somebody who was on his wavelength. It was the first day. They wouldn't miss him.

* * *

The wind in his face was breathtaking, as the bike sped up downhill. He jumped the ramp onto the train tracks, passing through New Coventry to reach the bridge which led into Blue Skies. It hadn't changed atall with its dirty industrial smell and black skies(The name is all wrong for this place, Jimmy thought). It was home to some of the roughest, toughest and meanest fighters, the poorest and the mentally deranged people. The sight was no different than the last time he had come. Unclean trailers, filthy sidewalks, bums, hobos and still, familiar faces that would go out of their way to help him. He could taste the fumes on his tongue as he slowed his pace at the Docks. Thankfully, _he_ was there. 

"Munsen!"

"Hopkins! Got ya text."

Edgar walked over to his friend, took him into a friendly embrace and released him.

"Was hurt when I heard 'bout ya Beach House party."

"I tried to contact you. They said you'd moved."

"Who?"

"Vincent and Co."

"No, I'm still here. In this dump."

"And you think outside of here is better?"

"No. You back at Bullworth anyway?"

"Today. But most people seem to have forgotten what I did for 'em last year."

"Give it time. Their heads will soon get brains.What you doing down here?"

"I just needed to get out."

"Thought they hated bunking off at those sorts of places?"

"It doesn't matter. They won't miss me. What you doing anyway?"

"This and that. Had a few part time jobs through the summer. Nothing special."

"Be ready. I may need you this year."

"Why?"

"Incase things get out of hand."

"You don't mean Gar..."

"Shut up! Don't say his name to me!"

"Sorry, dude."

"No! Just incase some clique gets overconfident. I need you as backup."

"Sure man, whatever."

"Something in my guts tells me that somethings-"

"Don't even start! We had enough trouble last year."

"Fresh start now. Fancy grabbing something eat?"

"You not going back to Bullworth?"

"Nope. Not until tonight anyway. Need to check out some things first. Like food."

"Fair enough. I'm with you on that one."

* * *

It was just after eight when Jimmy returned to Bullworth. The main courtyard was practically empty and silent, except for a few odd students and the pacing prefects. His mobile vibrated and he flipped it out his pocket. 

_Cum 2 my rm. I miss u. x x x_

Mandy. Was she mad? Not only did he need to keep on good terms with Ted, he feared stepping into the girls dorms by himself and to top it off, he was exhausted. His thumbs went to to work immediately on the reply.

_I cnt. Sorry. x x_ x

He stuffed his mobile back into his pocket, trying to be as quiet as possible passing the prefects. Despite his tiredness, he would have gone to Mandy. But Ted...He needed to keep the cliques happy. And Ted was a reliable ally, regardless of his brainless ways. He had strength. Making his way into the 'playground' of the boys dorms, he could hear the harsh soundwaves of heavy metal blasting from the dorms. Dorm parties already? He was not in the mood and instead, took his mobile out again and flicked through his music. Turning down the volume, he let it play.

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut,_

_And my weakness is that I care too much,_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real,_

_I tear my heart open just to feel._

Trent stumbled out of the main doors in a drunken state and spotted him. He slammed his phone shut and the music cut off.

"JIMMY! WHERE YA BEEN?!"

He was laughing uncontrollably.

"Trent, shut up! Get inside!"

Jimmy began to shuffle his friend into the building, before the new prefects caught sight of them both. Once inside, it was impossible to think. The music was pounding and Trent was all over Jimmy. He swung one arm around him and pulled him close, keeping his beer steady in his other hand.

"JIMMY! BUDDY! WE MISSED YOU!"

He went to kiss him on the cheek but Jimmy pushed him away.

"Step off!"

Trent spilled some of his beer down his jeans.

"YOU WASN'T SAYING THAT LAST YEAR!"

"Where the fuck is Petey?"

"What?"

Jimmy rose his tone, "I said where the fuck is PETEY!?"

"PETE?? OH, HE WENT OUT!"

Pete? Out? Something didn't make sense.

"You what!?"

"YEAH, OUT!"

Damon cut into the conversation and handed Jimmy a beer.

"Cut back, man! Chill out!"

Jimmy slammed the can on the nearest hard surface.

"Damon! Is Petey out?!"

"Fuck knows! I haven't seen him since this morning!"

Algie leaned close to Jimmy to be heard.

"He wasn't in Algebra! That was this afternoon!"

Jimmy moved throughout the dorm to search for him. It wasn't like Petey to be out after seven, let alone eight.

* * *

Jimmy slammed the door shut to block out the noise and collapsed on his bed. It was half ten and he was in no mood for parties, drinks or loud music. Just when he thought he could catch a few minutes peace, the door flew open again. Damon was standing in the doorway. 

"Jimmy, it's Pete. He just got back. One minute...PETE! Get in here!"

Jimmy dragged his tired body off his mattress, just as Pete entered his room. He looked dazed.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Jim, you have no idea..."

"About?"

"I've just met the most wonderful thing ever...An angel!"

"You what?"

"So graceful and majestic and...and..."

"Petey! You're not making any sense here."

"The most wonderful thing ever...and she speaks to me!"

She? This wasn't good.

"And who is _she_?"

"Why don't you go and see for yourself? She's in the library right now."

"At this time?"

"Late night studying."

"Not another new dweeb for the Trigonometry Club."

"I wouldn't exactly call her a 'Dweeb'. Far from it."

"So you've been gone all this time for _her_?"

"Just go and see her. You'll like her to."

"Fine. I will. Don't wait up for me."

He pushed past Pete, through the crowd of drunken lads clogging the corridors and onto the silent 'Playground', slowly making his way to the Nerd's Territory.

* * *

**These songs that appeared in the chapter, I don't own.**

"Another Brick In The Wall" - Pink Floyd.

"Scars" - Papa Roach.


	4. A Little Night Reading

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**A Little Night Reading**

Jimmy reached the library, determined to meet this so-called majestic angel of Petey's. It was no easy task crossing the couryards at night, with the prefects circling their patches like watchdogs. Jimmy sculked in the dark shadows; watching, waiting, constantly alert and ready. He slammed his back against the hard bricks of the building, squatting under the window, before peering inside. The library was lit by a dim light, coming from one of the study desks, and a silhouetted female figure came in view. _Why was she allowed in after curfew? _The light from a torch carried by one of the prefects reflected off the glass and Jimmy dropped from the window. Without making a sound, he moved swiftly to the main doors and entered the library.

The building was desolate, except the figure which sat at the desk. He had not been informed about this new student, and he wasn't impressed. How was he supposed to protect his turf when information like this was going unnoticed? Clearly, Petey was too smitten to tell him sooner. Now he wanted to find out what was so enchanting about this angel. He approached the desk, quietly at first, then normally to make his presence known. The figure turned to see him and dropped her pen on her notepad.

"You the new girl?"

Confusion covered her face and she rose from her seat.

"Yes, I just started here today."

"You got a name?"

"Yes, but I'm not supposed to talk to stangers."

Jimmy's face twisted into a frown.

"You don't know who I am?"

Her eyes scanned him up and down.

"Yes...I've heard of you. You are quite famous."

There was an awkward silence, which seemed to last for hours. The girl looked around, uncomfortable with the situation. Eventually, she sat down on the desk and crossed one leg over the other. Jimmy moved closer to her, trying to examine her. Petey was right. She was no nerd, far from it. Straight, chestnut-brown hair fell down just past her shoulders, and her green eyes shone like emeralds in the lamplight, illuminating her smooth, creamy skin. She began to play with her small diamond loveheart necklace, which matched her earrings and bracelet, and her nails were perfectly manicured. Her pink lipgloss was sparkling as she pouted. Her thigh-high grey, pleated skirt displayed her long legs, her fitted, white blouse outlined her curvy figure. The two top buttons were undone. She was wearing ankle socks and black shoes with tiny kitten heals. Her bag lay at the side of the chair, filled with books, and her Bullworth vest was hanging over the back of her chair. All this only spelled one thing for Jimmy; Trouble.

"Tell me your name."

"Does it matter?"

Anger rose in his chest. She was _too_ cocky.

"Tell. Me. Your. Name." He repeated, placing empathisis on every word.

She glared at him, confused with his flustration.

"It's Carrie." She muttered.

"Well, Carrie. I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Hopkins. And let's get one thing straight; That guy you were talking to tonight...that's Pete Kowalski. And he-"

"Pete?" She exclaimed suddenly, "You know Pete?"

"Petey is one of my closest friends and allies. Now listen carefully because I'm only gunna say this once; Stay away from Petey."

Carrie made no reply at first. She was alittle taken aback by his orders. But she was not put off.

"What if I don't? Pete is a sweet and kind boy."

"And can easily be misled and taken advantage of. I'm stopping it before it begins."

Carrie shifted her weight and moved off the desk.

"Before what begins?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I know your type."

"I bet you do." She grinned seductively, looking him up and down. Jimmy stepped back.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know...you look so...experienced."

Her voice was husky and thick with allurement. She tried to move closer to Jimmy, but he moved back more.

"That goes for you aswell. Leave me and Petey alone."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll know revenge."

He turned to leave, but was stopped by Carrie's hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked innocently. He didn't turn around to face her.

"Because...I'm looking out for Petey."

He yanked his shoulder free of her grip and headed for the main doors. Carrie watched him leave, not saying a word. As she turned to continue with her studying, she heard five simple words fall from his lips as he exited the building, and they made her shiver.

"Carrie, you have been warned."

* * *

Jimmy couldn't sleep that night, and in the morning, he wasn't much better. He didn't trust Carrie, but he didn't know the reason why. He always wanted Petey to be happy, and to find the right person, but he knew Carrie wasn't that girl. It was hard to forget about her when Petey woke not long after him. She was all he thought and talked about.

"Jimmy! Did you see her? Wasn't she perfect?"

Jimmy was lounging on the couch in the Boys Dorms, still in his PJs.

"Jimmy? Man, you look terrible."

"Oh thanks Petey. Real nice!"

"Sorry dude. Just look at the bags under your eyes..."

"And? What would you suggest? That I wear foundation?!"

Earnest entered the Boys Dorms, looking rather hot and bothered. Jimmy sat upright.

"Earnest, what's up?" Petey asked.

"Oh...oh...it's this Chemistry exam!" He replied, in his high-pitched voice.

"And you're gunna ace it."

"No Pete, not this time! Oh...oh...this is not good..."

Jimmy shook his head.

"Earnest, stop taking the piss."

"I'm not! I'm not! It's just...oh...I haven't studied enough!"

"Aw that's too bad. Shouldn't have cut down to seven hours a day." Jimmy grinned.

"Oh...you're right Jimmy! I have put being Class President before my studies. Oh my God...I'm turning into Ted!!"

Earnest was close to tears.

"You don't need to study. You've got this down."

"Thanks for the encouragement Pete but...oh...oh...I need...I need to go study somemore! The exam is in an hour!"

And with that, he hurried out of the room.

"Which reminds me, I need to get going myself." Pete mumbled nervously.

"Why? Where you off?"

Jimmy's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Oh you know...just out. See you later."

He flipped the phone out of his pocket, not taking any notice of Pete, who had already left.

_One new message from Mandy._

He clicked _OK_.

_Hey babes. Wot u up 2 2day? Come ova c me l8r. Miss u loads. x x x x_

He began to reply.

_Ok. Meet me outside of Bullworth Main Entrance-_

"Jimmy!"

Jimmy nearly went through the roof as Ted slapped him on the back. He slammed his phone shut.

"Ted...what'd you want?"

"To say Hi, of course. You ready to watch us at the big game tonight?"

"No, I've got plans."

"Oh man, come on!"

"Got plans! I'll go some other time."

"Oh, ok then. What ya doing?"

"None of your business, dude. Now beat it!"

"Oh, sorry man."

With Ted safely out of the room, he began to re-text Mandy.

_Ok. Meet me outside of Bullworth Main Entrance at 7. Make sure no1 cs ya. x x x_

He clicked _Send _immediately, ready to play with fire.

"Hey Jimmy," Algie asked, "Can you help me with something?"

"Not now, loser. I've gotta get to class."

* * *

Gym went pretty quickly and before Jimmy knew it, it was Lunchtime. Since he was free in the afternoon, he took his time scouting around the school, checking on the cliques and so on. He was the King, and under his rule, everything had to be in order. He kept his eye out particulary for Carrie. He'd sent Pete six texts, but with no replys. Halfway through Gym, Mandy had replied to his morning text.

_Ru takin me on a date? x x _

To which he replied afterclass.

_Yes, but dlete dis msg afta u get it. Cu 2nite. x x x_

He looked forward to his evening date with Mandy. She wouldn't be like the others. He wasn't taking her to some carnival and then gently kissing her goodnight. He was taking her to somewhere much more expensive, with good food and fine wines. In brief, she wouldn't forget her date with him. In the midst of his daydreaming, he was approached by Melvin, who was in a state of panic.

"Oh god, what now? Look if Algie sent you-"

"No! No! It's not that!"

"Then what then?"

"Jimmy, you gotta come quick. Somethings wrong with Earnest!"

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Bully/Canis Canem Edit. Just this story and a few characters.


	5. Full Control

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own CCE/Bully. Just this story and some characters I created, like Carrie.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Full Control**

"Oh no! He's worse than I thought!"

Melvin hurried over to Earnest's side, who was curled up in the corner of the library, crying. Jimmy accompianied him, shaking his head at the pathetic nerd.

"Quit your snivelling."

"I...I CAN'T!!"

"And keep it down. You're in a library."

Melvin was patting Earnest on the back, trying to comfort him.

"Sometimes I worry about you two."

Melvin's eyes widened. Jimmy sighed.

"What's the problem?"

"Jimmy, it's terrible! It's-"

"I was asking Earnest!"

Melvin's eyes widened more, and he fell silent. Earnest began to tell his story through sobs.

"Oh...oh...oh!!"

"Yes Earnest, the letter after N."

Earnest wailed louder.

"Oh...THIS CAN'T BE!!"

"What can't be?"

Earnest rose to his feet, still sobbing, but slighter calmer.

"Jimmy, I...I...failed the exam..."

This time, it was Jimmy who was surprised.

"Failed? How?"

The two nerds looked at one another.

"She...she said I cheated! But I never!"

"Who?"

Earnest swallowed hard.

"She...told me not to tell...anyway, that's not important. Watts gave me 0! An F! I've never got an F! But Watts threatened to have me suspended for cheating, even expelled!"

"That's abit much. This isn't even a major test."

"That's not the point! He gave me an F! AN F!"

He was hysterical, but Jimmy only rolled his eyes.

"And let me guess, you want me to have a word?"

"No! No! Not that!" Earnest protested, waving his arms around madly.

"Fine, I'll take a different approach."

Jimmy began to leave on his new 'mission', with Melvin calling after him.

"Jimmy? Where are you going?"

He didn't reply, only kept making his way towards the exit.

* * *

Jimmy approached Watts's classroom. Fortunately, Watts's had a free and it was completely empty. Even though Earnest had a way of dramatising everything, he knew how much getting top grades meant to him. Like Beatrice, it was his main priority. And even he had to admit that the guy earned it. The stack of test papers were piled up on the desk, and Jimmy had two options; Burn them or take the subtler approach. He chose the latter. He skimmed through the papers to find Earnest's. It wasn't too difficult. 16,7,2,9 and then EARNEST JONES, 0, Grade F, with a comment written in pen; SEE ME. Taking a pen from one of the drawers, he carefully began to write over the final score, placing a 3 infront of the 0 to give the paper full marks. What did he know? Knowing Earnest, everything was probably right anyway. He then scribbled out the comment and the F, and changed the grade to an A. It was almost too easy. As he was admiring his handy work, the door handle rattled, and Jimmy froze. As the door began to open, he flew under the desk, taking the pen with him. Watts entered, Crabblesnitch in tow.

"This is unacceptable, Watts. I will not allow cheating at this school!"

"I know, Dr.Crabblesnitch. But look-"

They were both pressed close up to the desk now, and Jimmy had to breath in shallow breaths. Watts took hold of Earnest's test paper. For a moment, Jimmy's heart stopped.

"Hmm...that's funny. I'm sure I gave this an F."

He began to skim through the test paper and frowned.

"Well, everything is right, but-"

"Then what seems to be the problem, Mr.Watts?"

"Well Headmaster, Miss Taylor reported to me that Earnest had been peering at her answers during the test. But Earnest is one of my finest students and he's never-"

"You have proof, I presume?"

"Well...no, Headmaster. Carrie told me after the lesson."

Jimmy's blood boiled. _Carrie. _He held his fury back. Crabblesnitch took the paper from Watts.

"Well then, I can see no reason to grade this paper badly. Earnest is Class President and an upstanding gentleman. Let this slip once. There really is no need to suspend him. It appears that he has done incredibly well. Full marks. Top grades. He is a credit to your class and the school, Watts."

"Yes, Headmaster."

Crabblesnitch placed the test paper back on the pile and left, Watts following him close behind. The door closed firmly and Jimmy heard a click as it was locked. He crawled from under the desk, still clutching the pen. He could only think about Earnest and what Carrie had done. The pen crunched between his fingers as he snapped it in two. _Guess I'll be going out the window then._

"Where have you been?!"

"Shut up Melvin! I had a little bit of business to do."

"What did you do?"

"Some peer-marking. Don't worry about that F anymore."

"Why?"

"I took care of it. By the way, he's not gunna be suspended or expelled."

"But Jimmy, how do you know-?"

"Just trust me, man!"

Jimmy's fury began to fill up within him again.

"Earnest! Come out now!"

From behind one of the many bookcases, Earnest crawled out, having finally stopped crying.

"Earnest, why didn't you tell me that it was Carrie who ratted you in?!"

"You know?! Oh no, she'll hurt me now!"

"No, she won't. But I will!"

"I didn't cheat, I swear!"

"I know you didn't. God, what is her fucking problem!? Why you, Earnest!?"

"I dunno. I really dunno. She must just...hate me!"

Jimmy spun around on his heels and headed for the doors, rage overriding his common sense.

"Jimmy, wait."

Earnest caught up to him, his hand fumbling around in his pocket.

"Here's ten bucks for helping me out."

Jimmy took the money from him, his rage decreasing suddenly and he smiled.

"This will come in handy tonight."

And with that, he left.

* * *

As he finished spraying himself with aftershave, Jimmy smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He was pleased with himself and was finally beginning to get back into his old ways. He was already earning his coin by running errands, helping others. Soon, it would be as it was; Kids fighting, chaos consuming every clique and the King at the heart of it all, rolling in the money by smoothing it all out again. But that could all wait for another night. He glanced over at his alarm clock. 18:55. Time to meet his date for the evening. He took one last look in the mirror. He had never been so smartly dressed in his life, or smelt so divine. His black shirt fell gracefully over his jeans, and his black shoes were polished to perfection. He grabbed the flowers he had bought earlier off the bedside table, checked his pockets for money and made his way to the Main Entrance, not an easy task, with so many preying prefects.

Hidden away in the shadows, Mandy waited for her date. She had put so much effort into her appearance, that it would be a complete waste if Jimmy didn't show up now. But he had made a promise and she knew that he never went back on his promises. Seceretly, Jimmy watched her from the main doors, taking in every inch of her. Her red dressed hugged her curves tightly, revealing her long, smooth legs. Her curly hair fell down her back. She tapped her red, high-heel shoes with impatience, and Jimmy knew that it was his signal to enter. Careful to avoid the prefect's unwanted attention, he made his way over to Mandy, who saw him coming and her chocolate eyes lit up. He presented the flowers to her and they both spoke in hushed tones.

"These are for you."

"They're beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

She blushed and he took her hand.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The restaurant reminded Jimmy of their time together in his beach house. The lights were dimmed low and romance lingered in the very air they breathed. He peered at Mandy shyly from over his menu. She too had a menu and was choosing her dish. He couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"So...erm...what are you having?"

Yes, it was a completely stupid question, but he needed to break the ice. She looked up from her menu and smiled.

"I'll just have the Ham and Bacon salad."

"Oh, you're not watching your figure, are you?" He joked.

"Of course. It takes a lot of work to look this good."

They both laughed and then fell into an awkward silence, each looking at the other to start a new conversation. Jimmy spoke first.

"Well, I'm really gunna push the boat out, and order the 16 oz Steak."

"Oh Jimmy, you wouldn't?"

"I would. I'm a growing boy. I need my food."

He couldn't help but melt over her beautiful smile. Yet he still couldn't stop thinking about Carrie, and how he was going to make her pay for almost getting Earnest kicked out of the Academy. His anxious face hadn't gone unnoticed by Mandy.

"Jimmy?"

He snapped out of his trance.

"Yes, Mandy?"

"What's bothering you?"

Should he tell her? Risk ruining the rest of their evening?

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Is this because you couldn't go the game tonight?"

"No! No, not atall, it's just-"

"Ted?"

He lowered his head.

"No, it's not him either."

"Jimmy, I can't break up with him. Not now anyway."

"Why not? He doesn't own you. And I'm not afraid of him."

He stopped himself for a moment. He wasn't afraid of Ted, but he was a valuable ally, and losing him could mean chaos.

"I know, but-"

"Let's not talk about Ted," He exclaimed, raising his wine glass, "Let's just enjoy our meal."

She raised her wine glass to his.

"What should we celebrate?"

"Us?"

"Jimmy-"

He raised his eyebrow. She giggled.

"Ok, to us."

The wine glasses clinked together, as they toasted to their love.

* * *

He didn't want to stop kissing her, but the game would be over soon, and then they would have to act as if nothing had happened. So he enjoyed every moment, his hands and lips all over her. He never wanted to let her go, keeping her pressed against the back wall of the Girls Dormitory, out of sight, for as long as he could. She broke the kiss atlast, but he continued to attack her neck.

"Jimmy?" She gasped.

"Yes?"

He forced the words out through kisses.

"Come to my room."

He stopped immediately, and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"No, Mandy."

"Please, Jimmy..."

"No. Not until we can be together."

"We are together now."

She began to kiss him again, and for a second, he slipped back under her spell, but soon snapped out of it.

"Ted will always be in the way. I won't...you know...until you are mine, and only mine."

Her eyes became glassy with tears. He kissed her forehead.

"Please don't cry, Mandy." He whispered.

She blinked them away and nodded.

"No, I understand."

He glanced at his watch. 21:10.

"Let me walk you to your door."

He led her, hand-in-hand, to the main entrance of the girls Dorms and kissed her goodnight.

"Thank you, Jimmy. You are the sweetest person I have ever met."

He blushed at this, and smiled.

"Goodnight, Mandy."

He was halfway back to his own Dorms when his phone vibrated. He flipped it out eagerly, assuming that it was Mandy. It wasn't. It was Petey. _Atlast!_ Jimmy thought.

_Jimmy, had a great day. Tell you about it whenever you get back. Petey._

Well, now he was back, and in the best mood ever. Carrie could wait. She would not, and could not, ruin this moment. In a way, he had the girl of his dreams on his arm and errands would soon be pouring out from all angles. There was nothing or nobody to stop him now, as he marched onwards towards power, respect and control.

* * *


	6. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCE/Bully. Only this plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Halloween**

_"News just in. Police continue to search for the whereabouts of the missing convict, who escaped from Rockwell State Prison nearly two months ago. Police say that he may still be around the Bullworth area. More on this at 11."_

_Respect. Power. Control._ Jimmy had almost let these things take over him last year, and ultimately dominate him. But he had it under his belt now, along with the cliques, their leaders, the teachers and the prefects. Yet, for all that he loved him, he couldn't seem to keep hold of his best friend. All term, Pete seemed to be lost in his head, often smiling to himself and looking dazed. He'd warned Carrie to stay away from him, but something didn't add up.

"So what is it this year, Jimmy? Egging windows? Throwing fire crackers at weaklings?"

Ted slapped Damon on the back.

" No, he should do...erm...oh, it's gone."

Jimmy stretched himself out on the couch in the Common Room.

"Well, I'm not having a repeat of last year. What do you think, Russell?"

"Russell help little buddy."

He was too preoccupied with beating Earnest at his favourite video game. Algie, who was playing _G & G _with Melvin, Donald and Bucky at the Poker table, suddenly spoke up.

"Atleast Gary's not around anymore."

Jimmy shot up from his spot, along with Ted and Damon. Russell dropped his controller and got to his feet. The Nerds jumped from their chairs, scared.

"Nobody says Gary to my little buddy!"

"How many times, Algie?!" Jimmy growled. Damon punched his palm with his fist, and Ted rolled up his sleeves, intimidating the trembling Nerds.

"S-s-sorry Jimmy...I forgot."

"Sit down! Damon, it's cool man. Russell, everything's cool."

He signalled Damon to relax by pulling him back by his shoulder gently, and put his hand up to Russell. They all slid back into their original positions.

"I'm telling ya, dat boy's heading for a beating."

"Relax Damon."

Ted pulled his phone out of his pocket. His face twisted into a grin as he read the message, before slipping it back into his pants.

"Who was it?"

"Mandy. She never turned up to the game..."

_Mandy. _Jimmy's chest tightened, and stabbing pains entered his heart.

"Come on man, that was weeks ago!"

"Still, she promised! Wonder where she went?"

Jimmy grinned wickedly to himself, as if their dark little secret was an honour. Their love affair was turning into its own game.

"Who knows. Women...they get ya all confused."

"Tell me about it!"

Their heads turned to the doors, as a new voice filled the room. Damon stood up.

"Johnny, my man! What's cracking?"

Johnny was pulled into an embrace by the six-foot Jock, as Jimmy sat up.

"Jimmy, I need a word. Private."

They passed understanding glances between one another and Jimmy nodded with his approval.

"Ok guys, give him some air."

Nobody moved for several seconds. Damon stepped forward.

"What he means is, EVERYBODY OUT!"

The Nerds lept up from the Poker table, taking all their G & G cards with them.

"We'll be in the library." Algie mumbled in his haste.

Johnny took a seat next to Jimmy, as the others left the common room. Russell guarded the doors like a bouncer, preventing anybody from passing or hearing too much.

"Need a strong one this time?"

"No thanks, Jim. I can't drink anymore."

Jimmy scanned his tired face with apprehension. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. He was deathly pale, his dark eyes were sunk in, and large, black bags stretched from corner to corner.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Johnny shook his head solemnly.

"I dunno."

He couldn't conceal the grief in his voice.

"This is about her, isn't it?"

For a moment, Johnny merely stared at him, bewildered. And then, he cracked, burying his face in his hands.

"Jim, I love her." He said, almost noiselessly.

"Why have you come to me? I can't help you with this one."

Johnny's face sprung up from his palms unexpectedly.

"No...no, you can. That's why I came to you. You can help me, Jim."

"How? I'm not very good with this type of stuff."

Johnny began to pace the room.

"Those preps...they got my girl once. Our war isn't over. It's Halloween tonight. I need you to-"

"Woah, woah! You're giving me the orders?"

"Sorry, man. I need you-"

"And another thing, I'm not gunna go over there and start something off with the Preps, who I spent so long trying to get on my side-"

"Why do you want them so badly?"

"Isn't it obvious? All of them are pugilists. They've got what I haven't; Cash, connections. Need I say more?"

"And your fancy piece, Gord?"

"God, don't remind me."

"Too late. Anyway, they'll all be laughing at me again if we don't do something. Can you help me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Prank 'em some how. I don't care how. Just do it. If you kill 'em , make it look like an accident."

"Why the Preps?"

"Like I said, they had my girl once...that's all the drive I need. We need to teach them a lesson."

"You're serious? You want me to kill Derby and his crew?"

"Not kill 'em. If you do, fine. But go for the easier option first. Pranks. Or better yet, we'll settle it with skin."

"Where? When? What time?"

"Our patch, tonight, 9pm, sharp. We'll have some fun with those pricks."

"Guess I'll have to call in backup."

"Like who?"

"Edgar. And Russell."

"How do you know Edgar will watch our backs?"

"I'm the King. He's got no choice."

"Fine, just don't invite too many people. This ain't no open party."

* * *

"Jimmy, you can't be serious."

Pete was lying on Jimmy's bed, staring at the ceiling. Jimmy, on the other hand, was busy packing a few things for the evening. He slid his knuckle duster firmly on his fist and curled it into a ball to secure it. Then he put his gloves on to hide the weapon.

"They'll kill you."

"No, they won't."

"What if you kill one of them?"

"Then it will be a lesson for them."

He flipped his pocket knife out, and in again, before dropping it into his jeans. He moved for the door, but Pete stepped infront of him. He put his hands up to Jimmy's chest.

"Wait, Jimmy, stop."

"Out of the way, Petey."

"Jimmy, you can't do this. The Preps are on _your_ side."

"Stand...aside."

"No, I can't let you do this. There will be blood on the streets again."

"There's already blood on the streets."

"Find some other way to deal with it."

"Johnny needs help."

"Yeah, lots of help! This won't get him his girl back."

"Petey, save your high morals for later."

Pete stepped back and looked at the floor. Jimmy placed his hand on the back of his neck, and pulled his forehead to his, so they were touching.

"We know what we're doing."

"Jimmy, this can go wrong, in so many ways."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back tonight."

He pulled Pete into a tight embrace, kissed his neck and moved passed him. Pete watched him leave, Russell following him like a lapdog, before he collapsed on the bed in despair, horrified that his own friend might, by dawn, become a murderer.

* * *

It was going to be full-on warfare, and for what? Some tramp who couldn't keep to one bed long enough. Where did that sound fimiliar? History was repeating itself. Jimmy thought the idea was ridiculous, but he needed to help Johnny. That's the only reason he'd agreed. He was fortunate that Russell and Edgar had his back, but would it be enough against Derby's clique? Each member was a highly trained boxer, Bif above all of them. His balaclava lay ontop of his head, ready to be pulled down firmly, so that only his eyes and mouth remained visable. He didn't want to be recognised by the Preps. He couldn't risk losing them. Russell marched on behind him, baseball bat in his right hand. Not that he needed it. One punch from him would leave you in casualty for atleast a month. Edgar would be waiting with Johnny on his patch. Then, the battle would commence.

The streets were quiet, with the odd trick-o'-treaters passing from block to block. Jimmy and Russell passed under the bridge, disturbed by the silence of New Coventry. As both exited from the small tunnel, an unexpected voice made them spin around on their heels, fists and weapons raised. A female voice.

"How did I know you'd come? Like good little boys."

Her small form emerged from out of the shadows, a black coat wrapped around her frame. Still, it couldn't veil her tiny, rounded bump. Jimmy dropped his fists.

"Lola."

Russell shielded Jimmy, but he manouvered around his huge build.

"Come to watch the show?"

"You know I'd never miss a fight."

Jimmy turned back to Russell momentarily.

"Russell, go to Johnny. He needs you. I'll be there in a minute."

Russell scratched his head, but nodded in agreement. Jimmy turned his attentions back to Lola. She moved up closer to him, until they were almost touching.

"My, my, you have changed. You're taller, and look at these muscles," She traced one finger from his shoulder to his elbow, her chest pressed to his, "Very..big."

"I see you haven't changed. Still messing around, messing Johnny around."

She observed him, almost passionately.

"Love is complicated." She whispered.

"That should be your slogan."

She giggled, "Jimmy, you were always fun, you know."

He put his hand on her bump.

"So, any idea which Prep is gunna be paying child support for the rest of his life?"

"The child is Johnny's."

"And you are sure about that?"

"Yes! I never doubted it."

Her head moved forward, her lips barely inches from his. He leaned back slightly, but she was not put off.

"Come on, Jimmy. Just one, for old times sake."

"No, I can't."

"Come on, you're a big boy. You can handle it."

She made a second attempt, but he pushed her back gently.

"Maybe some other time. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Neither of them had any idea how it happened, but Jimmy found himself knocked to the floor, Lola with him. Both were alarmed by the sight they saw. Jimmy could see the licking flames appearing from around the corner, smoke slowly rising into the air, and shouts of angry men sliced the atmosphere like a knife. _An explosion_. The windows of several stores had been blown out. He crawled to tend to Lola.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. What was that?"

"Petrol bomb."

"How can you be sure?"

He helped her to her feet, and brushed himself down quickly.

"Trust me, I just know. Look, you better get out of here. It isn't safe."

"Where can I go?"

Jimmy couldn't focus properly. He tuned his ears into the sounds of smashing glass and cries of pain.

"Anywhere but here!"

He pulled his Balaclava down over his face and began to run, faster than ever, to smooth out all the chaos, leaving Lola alone in the tunnel.

* * *

His adrenaline was pumping as he dove into the thick of things. Those involved were painted in fervant colours of red and orange from the blazing flames. Johnny was smashing Derby up against the exploded car, Russell was taking on Justin, Gord and Bryce alone. They were no match for his enormous bulk and solid baseball bat. Chad stumbled into Jimmy, blood pouring from his nose, his left cheek swollen. Jimmy pushed him away and joined in the action. Bif was making his way over to help Derby, but Jimmy lept on his back, knocking him to the ground. The two battled it out, fists flying in all directions. Firecrackers exploded all around. Tad raised a brick to Norton, who grabbed his arm and bit down hard on his hand, causing him to bleed and drop the weapon. Bryce was now battering Vance with a chair leg. Jimmy stole a moment to look around the battlefield. No Edgar.

So it seemed. Derby had Johnny by the throat up against the wall. Parker stole the alcohol bottle off the local hobo, stuffed his hankerchief inside, lit it and threw it. It burst and set a wooden streetlamp on fire. It fell sideways. Justin and Lefty had to dive to avoid it. Johnny managed the break free of Derby by headbutting him. He clambered onto the bonnet of the burning car and raised a nearby pipe into the air.

"COME ON!!"

It was almost like a signal, because no sooner had he shouted it, Edgar rushed onto the scene, his Townies behind him, crowbars and bats raised high above their heads, like hollering barbarians. They immediately set to work attacking the Preps. Derby had his hand raised to his bleeding forehead, trying to focus his eyes, but everything was blurred. However, he could see enough to make up his mind that his clique had to bale out.

"PREPS! RETREAT!"

He broke free of Johnny and sprinted for the tunnel. Chad, Gord, Tad, Bryce, Parker and Justin fought their way through the Townies and the Greasers and followed him, bleeding heavily, bruised from head to toe. But Bif had not had enough.

"BIF! COME ON!"

He knew when not to push it, and being vastly outnumbered, Bif left his battle with Jimmy to rejoin his clique. As they surrendered and ran out of sight, the Greasers, the Townies, Jimmy and Russell formed a wall along the road, hollering, cheering and yelling into the night.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" They chanted, their weapons waving around above their heads like trophies, punching their fists into the air collectively.

"Greasers! Greasers!" Johnny sang solely, promting Edgar to sing, "Townies! Townies!"

Jimmy removed his balaclava and threw it into the air. Russell picked him up on his shoulders as if he were a war hero. Sirens screeched and wailed as the police and the fire department began to turn up, and the group scattered, laughing with triumph. The police formed their own wall, but they could do nothing now. A few of the Townies turned and stuck two fingers up at them as they ran, Johnny pulled Jimmy to one side quickly by his shoulder.

"Here, Jimmy. Thirty bucks. You done great, kid."

And he vanished with the Greasers. Jimmy stuffed the money into his pocket, noticing that he had lost his pocket knife. But now was not the time to look for it. He had also lost sight of Russell, amidst the chaos. Luckily, Russell could take care of himself. For a second, out of the corner of his eye, he swore he could have seen a female form in the shadows. Lola, he thought, enjoying the show. He couldn't care less. He was proud of his achievement, as he slipped away to Bullworth Town and Dragon's Wing Comics, with nothing left to do but hide from the cops.

* * *


	7. In The Basement

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bully/Canis Canem Edit. Just this plot and a few characters that I created for the purpose of this fanfic.

**Chapter Seven**

**In The Basement**

* * *

Sirens screeching through the night. Kids running in all directions. Police cars hot on their heels. Halloween as it should be. Jimmy sliced through the falling rain, illuminated by the flashing lightning. _A perfect time for the heavens to open. _He could still smell the burning smoke and fumes from the petrol bomb, and tasted blood on his gums from the fight. Everytime he grinned, a small, red river dribbled down his chin and he wiped it away in an instant. What did he care about his injuries? He had thirty bucks in his pocket and a reputation to uphold.

He tore through Bullworth Town, the plan being to avoid the many wailing police cars and return to the Boys Dorm undetected. Fate had another plan in store. As he swirled around the corner, Jimmy was cut off by two or three cars at the Bridge, and he slammed on, surprised. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't risk getting kicked out of Bullworth, not for a second time.

He turned on his heels and ran, the rain slashing his face. He didn't know where but he wasn't about to stop, as police on motorbikes gave chase. He became oblivious to their cries of _Freeze, kid! Stop right there!. _They were closing in on him. One minor mistake and he could see himself thrown in a cell overnight. He wasn't about to let that happen, as he began to form an _on-the-spot _plan in his head. Jumping a nearby fence into an alley in a last attempt to lose the police, he began to stealth through his new Detour carefully. He could see his safe haven, his hideout, just minutes away, and his slow stealth turned into a jog, and then a run, as he edged closer. But suddenly, he paused and lurked in the shadows. A cold sweat took over his face and mingled with the heavy rain. He watched as a faint figure was making it's way through the back entrance into _Dragon's Wing Comics._

* * *

"I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"Chill out, Pete. It's not all bad."

"I'm worried about him. I don't know if he's dead, alive, or what. He's not answering his messages or calls."

"Maybe his phones dead?"

"Or maybe he's dead! What if-"

She placed a kiss on his lips to silence him, before pulling away slowly.

"He'll be fine. I promise." She whispered, before kissing him again on the forehead.

He took her hand in his and sighed.

"I hope so. I really hope so."

He slumped back into a nearby chair and she took her place on his knee, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, Pete. I'm here for you._ Always_."

He held her close to him.

"Thanks, Carrie. I knew you'd understand."

* * *

Jimmy was astounded, and at the same time, angered. Who was this stranger? What right did he or she have to enter HIS domain? Well, one of them, but it still belonged to him. He had lost the police, and all his fear, as he started to persue the unknown intruder.

Grabbing a brick that lay at his feet, he pressed his ear against the back door and listened. The figure was scuttling around inside. It seemed to be moving things, like it was trying to find something. Footsteps scurried to the left side of the room, and then back again. Jimmy could not wait any longer. What if it was a burglar? Ridiculous, he thought, that somebody would try and rob a comic book store, but he had a lot of expensive clothes hanging up in his armoire from the previous year, and all his weapons...No, he took his chances, and kicked the back door open.

"ALRIGHT! Who the hell are you?!" He yelled, the brick raised high in a self-defence position.

The figure turned and grabbed the nearest weapon. Lucky, Jimmy thought, _my crowbar_.

"I think the question is, kid, who the hell are you?"

Jimmy tightened his grip on the brick. This figure was a man, in his late-thirties atleast, with dark, auburn hair and deep, brown eyes. His face and chin was hidden with stubble and he had a few freckles over the bridge of his nose. His clothes were worn down to a dull grey colour and he looked like he hadn't washed in weeks. For a second, he looked familiar...

"You what? You come in here and try and rob me and then you-"

"What? I'm not trying to rob you, kid. I didn't even know this was your place. It's usually empty."

Jimmy's frown deepened. "You've been here before?"

"Once."

His grip loosened on the brick and he lowered it slightly, "Why?"

The man dropped the crowbar on the desk, "I-ssh! Listen."

They both fell silent. The door of the comic book store had opened upstairs. Muffled voices began to seep through the floorboards.

"Hey, what can I do for ya?"

The customer's voice was inaudible, but Jimmy could just make out the owner saying _The store closes at 11._ The man breathed again and Jimmy dropped the brick.

"You were saying?"

"I needed a place to kip. I've been travelling alot these past few months."

"Any particular reason?"

The man grinned. "Well, can I trust you with a secret?"

"Is it a good secret?"

"It's twisted."

"Go on, then."

"Well, you know that evil, bad man you hear about on the news alot lately?"

Jimmy slumped his back on the wall and folded his arms. "Yeah. What about him?"

The man outstretched his hand and calmly began to speak again. "Mike Parke. Pleasure to meet you. I'm the Rockwell Escaped Convict."

* * *

The metallic door groaned as it opened onto a sickly pale figure, tucked away in the corner of the small room, dressed in a white gown. An overweight man, dressed in a white uniform, entered, accompianed by another man carrying a tray with small cups upon it, the size of shot glasses.

"It's 10 O'Clock. Time for your medicine."

The pathetic creature rocked slightly, hugging it's knees up to it's chest.

"I don't want it," It mumbled, "I'm not insane..."

The men exchanged sly glances at one another and grinned.

"Aww that's too bad."

The second man placed the tray down, took one of the cups and the white man lept onto the rocking person, tackling him to the floor. It fought desperately to get out of his grasp, tossing, turning, groaning miserably. He held it's jaw tightly with his large hand, as the second man force-fed it the medicine. Then, they released and it slumped to the ground in a drowsy state. The two men began to leave, taking the tray and closing the door behind them. The man in white leaned to look through the flap.

"Goodnight, son."

He laughed almost maniacally as he slammed the flap shut for the night.

"Well, I did a stint for GBH, you see, nasty stuff."

"Sound."

Jimmy and Mike were sat side-by-side on the floor, leaning against the fence which surrounded the many boxes in the basement. Personal things of Jimmy's. Mike had lit up a cigarette and was smoking it casually and calmly beside him. He waved it occassionally inbetween his thumb and forefinger, since he had a habit of talking with his hands.

"Mind you, it wasn't my fault. I had to stick up for my mate, you know, we'd been friends since we were kids. He was like a brother to me. Well, one night this insane nutter tries to do us in. We were out on the town, having a laugh, entertaining the ladies. When he just comes over and lays on Tony. Now, Tony's a big lad, he can handle himself, but he wasn't exactly sober."

"And you were?"

He chuckled. "No, kid. But I was in a better state than him."

He took another deep inhale of smoke and blew it out slowly before continuing.

"Anyway, this bloke wasn't big, or strong. He was just plain fat! Dunno what made him come over. We hadn't said two words to him all night."

Another inhale of smoke. This time, it came out through his nose.

"We tried to talk him down, but he was all 'this'." He demonstrated the fat guy's mouth to Jimmy, using his left hand, "He had to be stopped. So he took on Tony, but I weren't having none of it. I was bigger than Tony then, Fat Arse was more my size. I decided to be his punchbag. But I guess-"

Inhale. Exhale. "I guess, I just got carried away."

"Well, he was asking for it."

"Hehe, I like your style, kid. Five years I was banged away for that. Tony tried to bale me out, cops weren't having it. Guess they plain just didn't like me. What's changed?"

He chuckled at his last sentence and finished his cigarette, before stumping it out on the ground beside him.

"I was nineteen. After getting out, I was, should I say, the petty thief. I did small-time crime. I needed the money. I robbed a shop and got caught. Only got fined for that, luckily enough."

"What were you in for this time?"

Mike sighed. "A crime I didn't commit. First-Degree murder. They were gunna bang me up for life. That's why I had to get out."

Jimmy didn't dare ask any more questions about the subject.

"So what you gunna do now?"

"Kid, I gotta-"

"Call me Jimmy."

"Ok, Jim. I gotta move on soon. The cops know I'm here. They were looking for me tonight."

"What you talking about? The cops were looking for us."

Mike looked completely gobsmacked "What?"

"Me...and my friends. We had a 'fight' which got a little bit out of control. The cops showed up, we had to scatter."

"How's that possible? They were looking for me all night."

Jimmy shrugged. "Guess they were passing and saw. You know what cops are like, they like to get involved in other people's problems."

Mike grinned and lay his head back on the metal fence.

"I'll make you a deal. If you help me out for the rest of the year, you can hide here in my basement, for as long as you want. Deal?"

Mike lazily turned his head to look at Jimmy, and his lips twisted into a grin again. He outstretched his hand.

"Deal."

"Fine. Now excuse me a minute."

Jimmy rose from his spot and took his phone out of his pocket. _9 missed called from Petey. 4 text messages from Petey. 5 text messages from Mandy. One message off Algie. _Since it was rare that Algie ever got into contact with him, he read the text. The blood drained away from his face and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Mark.

"You alright, Jim?"

He shook his head, snapped his phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket.

"The others can wait. Mike, I know this is risking alot, but can you help me?"

"We made a deal, didn't we? What's the problem?"

"One of my friends...I mean, workers...I mean, one of the nerds sent me a text. It concerns a close, personal friend of mine."

"What's happened?"

"We may not be getting much sleep tonight. Follow me. My friend...Russell...has been caught by the police and he's in a cell at the station."

"And let me guess, we're gunna go and get him out?"

"Well, you got out of Rockwell State Prison! A small overnight cell isn't going to be much trouble!"

"You flatter me, Jim. Fine. I'm with you."

He got off the floor and moved over to the desk, taking the crowbar in his hand. Swiftly, he pointed it at Jimmy.

"I'll be needing this."

* * *


	8. Station Raid

**Disclaimer: Don't own CCE/Bully. Just this story and some characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Station Raid**

* * *

The streets had grown quieter. There was not a police car in sight, or to be heard for miles. Only two figures made their way through the deserted streets of Bullworth Town, Jimmy and Mike. Jimmy was hidden under his black cap, and Mike clutched the crowbar.

"So run this by me again, Jim. Your man, Russell, he's a seven-foot freak?"

"Near enough."

"And he is like King Kong?"

"That's right."

"In strength and temper?"

"Yep."

"Enough to break through the main gates of your school?"

"You got it."

"So why does he need our help? Why not just bust out?"

"He fears Prison and Police Stations. Freezes when he gets scared enough. How the police dragged him down is a mystery."

Mike didn't reply, but his wrinkled brow was a give-away. He was thinking long and hard about what he was doing.

"What actually do you plan to do with the crowbar?"

"Relax, Jim. I got this."

His eyes fell upon the City Hall, seperated from them by only a street. And the Police Station lay closer.

"You sure it was this one?"

"That's what Algie said."

Mike tossed the crowbar from his left to right hand for a few seconds.

"What's the matter?"

No reply. He simply stared at the grey building before him, his frown deepening. Finally, he came out of his 'trance'.

"Alright, the back way."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"Listen, this isn't like the movies, Jim. We can't simply bribe the cops. We need-"

Suddenly, he stopped mid-sentence and fell back into his trance-like state.

"We need what?"

"We need...a distraction."

Jimmy sighed.

"Ok, what do you suggest?"

Mike merely grinned and stared at him, hard. Jimmy got the message.

"Why me?"

"'Cause I'm the one with the crowbar."

"Alright. Just promise me you won't kill anybody with it."

"It never even crossed my mind. I'll wait around back."

"Fine."

Pulling his cap down, Jimmy began to make his way to his new 'mission'.

"Oh, Jim."

"What, Mike?"

"Try to be creative."

Jimmy shook his head.

"Not a problem."

* * *

Be creative. Be spontaneous. Be amazing. Jimmy thoughts collided into one another. What did Mike have in mind? What sort of a plan was this? He needed to do something artistic, but he simply wasn't in the mood to be creative. It had been a long, rough night. Perhaps the best Halloween to date. He thought about all his past 'crimes'; Street fighting, public vandalism, violence against adults. All would get the attention of the police, but all has been done before. Whatever he did, his actions would be traced back to him. He had to invent something new. He has entered Old Bullworth Vale and strolled rather slowly along the Prom front, looking out to sea, aware that Mike was waiting for the distraction to come. It was close to Midnight. Perhaps he could pass this off as one of his many holiday pranks.

His perfect silence was broken, as the familiar sound of police sirens filled the air once again. He stopped dead in his tracks. What had he done? The flashing of red and blue lights began to appear over the horizon, as police car after police car zoomed past him, accompianed by ambulances. They sped away past the Preps Boxing Hall and onwards. Had this been at any other time, Jimmy would have followed to find out what the fuss was about, but he needed to get back to the Town, and reunite himself with Mike.

He crossed the bridge again, passed Bullworth Academy and cut across the dirt route out of sight, avoiding the main bridge. Police cars flashed past him. He may not have caused this, but whatever did, was ultimately serious. He snuck around the back of the Station, to find the alleyway empty, but the back window smashed. He slipped through, keeping his eyes and ears wide open for any sign of police or Mike. The Station seemed empty. Surely, not every officier could be out on patrol? But it seemed that way to Jimmy. He looked around his new surroundings. A low light from an overhead lamp was shining down on a sole table, complete with two chairs. _Interrogation Room, _Jimmy thought. He'd been in a few of these rooms in his time.

He moved swiftly towards the door and peered through the glass. A long corridor unfolded before him, which led straight down to the main desk. Many doors lay either side of him. Any one could take him to Russell. But he didn't have to wonder for too long. One door was opened slightly. Quickly, he took the inituative and hurried to his next destination. Another corridor lay before him, only this time it was filled with many holding cells, and a faint figure in the distance...

"Mike!"

Mike swung to see him, and raised his arm, waving. Jimmy moved closer at his signal. He was crouched before Russell's cell, manouvering the crowbar on the lock.

"Is that gunna work?"

"Trust me, Jim. I've seen this done before. Hairclips will not work."

Jimmy dropped the peep-hole of the cell and saw Russell cowering on the bed. His face brightened when both their eyes met.

"Jimmy! Little Buddy!"

"Hey, Russell. Listen, we're gunna get you out of here."

"Russell knew Jimmy would come. Jimmy Russell's buddy!"

"Ssh! Russell, quiet. Mike, how are you doing?"

"Almost done, Jim."

"Russell, Mike is our new friend. So be nice."

Russell scratched his head, "Oh, ok Jimmy."

"Mike, come on. The cops are gunna be back soon."

"Almost...By the way, how did you manage it?"

"Manage what?"

"Manage to get the cops away _that_ fast?"

"I didn't. Some other idiot must of. Ambulances, aswell."

Mike played with the crowbar and the lock some more.

"Well, when this is over, we need to thank that guy personally."

The lock gave way, enough for the metal door to become loose. Mike got off his knees.

"Alright, now, tell big guy here to bust through."

"Right. Russell! Stampede!"

Russell began to back away from the door, as Mike and Jimmy dove to one side. The crowbar slid across the floor.

"RUSSELL SMASH!!"

He charged with all his might and the door came crashing down. Unfortunately, he hit the facing stone wall and bounced backwards.

"Russell, are you alright?"

"Jimmy, Russell hurt..."

"Get him up, Jim. We have no time."

Both of them heaved Russell to his feet, as they made their way to the end of the corridor.

"Mike, Russell won't fit through the little window."

"Ok, time for Plan B."

They moved back onto the main corridor, holding Russell until he could focus. Mike let go of him and moved towards the main desk. He approached the man standing behind it, and throwing his hands around his mouth in one swift move, he held him down until he was unconscious. He then signalled to Jimmy to approach the main area.

"Tell Russell to go now. Through the main doors. Wear this."

Mike took the black cap off Jimmy and placed it on Russell head.

"That way, the cameras won't recognise him."

"Nice idea."

"Now Russell, walk out of here."

"Ok, thanks little Buddy! And new buddy, Mike!"

Russell pulled them into a crushing embrace, before making his way out of the doors. The other two began to follow him, but just as Jimmy was halfway out of the doors, Mike pulled him back.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I forgot to pick up the crowbar."

"Oh, for Christ sake!"

"Go, Jim. This won't take long."

Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Fine."

"Hide outside and wait for me."

* * *

Jimmy monitored the streets from his position. He hid behind one of the City Hall's walls, far out of sight. Mike had not yet appeared, but they were in for it now. The police has begun to return, and Mike was still inside! A small vibration in Jimmy's left pocket distracted him for a minute. He pulled his phone out. The awkward, quivering voice was very distinctive.

"What?"

"Jimmy, it's Algie. Did you get Russell?"

"Yeah, everythings been taken care of."

"Oh Jimmy, we knew you could do it!"

"Whatever. Look, how did Russell get there in the first place?"

"We don't know."

"Well, find out! Ask around. Ask Russell himself! Anyway, I gotta go. Business isn't over yet."

He clicked his phone off and slid it back into his pocket. His watch read 1 AM.

"Come on, Mike." He mumbled. New questions began to form. What if they had caught Mike? Jimmy would never be able to get him out. Would Mike say that he helped? Would he be thrown behind bars and be expelled? Lose everything? Petey, Mike, Russell, Mandy...

A tap on his shoulder made him spin around and he rose his fists defensively.

"Miss me?"

A tall figure stood before him, holding a long, smooth item. _A crowbar_.

"Mike!"

Jimmy took his hand and Mike pulled him in close to him.

"How did you-?"

"Get out? Well, I took a little detour."

"That seemed impossible."

"Nope. I did break out of Rockwell State, remember?"

Jimmy smiled.

"That's true."

"Well, I would say Happy Halloween, but it's a little late for that now."

"Who cares! Atleast you're not behind bars."

"I know. Now let's get back to the Comic Book Store. I could use a coffee."

He extended his hand and Jimmy shook it.

"You're my new partner, Mike. I think we could both do with one."

* * *


End file.
